


Imagine Being Loved By Me

by kurokonekokilled



Series: Hozier is a Sub Bottom [1]
Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Sappy Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hozier has a pretty voice, very poetic blowjobs, very soft honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: Hozier gets a blowjob. And then has sex. That's it.Obviously this is because of Moment's Silence (Common Tongue).
Relationships: Hozier/Female
Series: Hozier is a Sub Bottom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621129
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Imagine Being Loved By Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me preface this by saying I very much respect Mr. Hozier and feel really awkward writing real person fiction especially about *him* and that I mean him no disprespect nor am I trying to oversexualize him with this but.... things happen and I'm sorry.
> 
> Basically, it's three am and I've been listening to Moment's Silence (Common Tongue) on repeat for like an hour.

Andrew swallowed hard, hand trembling where it rested atop her head as he looked down at her. To say she looked incredible like this felt cheap, felt like it was robbing the way the sight made him feel.

But she did look incredible. 

Down on her knees, eyes half lidded and tempting, but somehow still so innocent. Lips curled into a smile that was anything but. Especially when her tongue slipped between them to lap at the head of his cock.

His head fell back against the wall he was leaning against, eyes still trained on her as his breath caught in his throat. 

Every part of him felt like it was burning, heat rocketing through his core and throbbing between his legs. He'd been hard since he walked through the bedroom door to find her asleep atop the covers in nothing but one of his shirts, only half buttoned and clinging to the swell of her breast. He'd been trembling since she'd opened her eyes, slow and lazy-like, a contented smile curling the lips that were now breathing hot air against his aching length.

He'd been breathless since the day he met her.

But now, now as she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, tongue rolling sensuously along the underside, he was breathless for an entirely different reason.

He couldn't speak, could barely breathe, the blood rushing in his ears the only noise between them.

And then a quiet moan, muffled against the hard flesh between her lips, eyes drifting shut in bliss, and he was lost. 

His fingers curled gently in her hair, not a demand, not controlling, but clinging, desperately holding on so as not to fall from the edge then and there. Andrew’s mouth dropped open on a rumbling groan, a gasp stealing the end of the sound as she sunk down lower on his shaft.

“Fuck,” he murmured, watching in awe as she worked her way down, hips flexing with the animal desire to  _ rut.  _

Another stifled moan was all the response he got, laughter dancing in her eyes as she looked up at him. 

Andrew heaved in a shuddering breath, tongue flitting out to wet his lips as his eyes rolled back in bliss, hips rolling forward unconsciously. His heart thudded near painfully in his chest at the way she just took it, throat working around him in the most delicious of ways, eyes watery as she watched his face, enraptured.

She took him down to the root, a hand fluttering up to brush at the base of her throat where she could feel him stretching her. A slow, deliberate swallow had him near  _ whimpering,  _ body thrumming with the desperate need for more, the need to cum, to never let this end.

But she pulled back, sucking gently, mouth soft and hot and wet around him, like liquid velvet and sin encasing his cock. And then she smiled at him, and he couldn't hold himself back.

His vision narrowed to nothing but her, knelt before him in his own shirt, lips red and spit slick, smiling up at him, and his back bowed as he came across her tongue. 

Andrew watched as she swallowed his release down, leaning forward and planting a kiss on his still trembling thigh. There was no way he could stop himself from slumping down, shirt riding up as he slid down against the wall, hands reaching out before he'd even made it all the way down.

She laughed as she let him pull her into his lap, balancing herself on his shoulders and leaning up to take his lips in a kiss.

Long arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against him as he slowly worked her into a trembling mess with his tongue. One big hand slid down her back, knuckles brushing over the swell of her ass almost tentatively, treasuringly. Spindly fingers trailed to the inside of her thigh, stroking gently as she shook in his hold, hips shifting impatiently.

“Honey,” he breathed against her lips, eyes hooded and desperate. “Can I?”

“I need you,” she answered, punctuating the statement with a slow, yearning kiss and a roll of her hips.

Andrew groaned into her mouth, not wasting another second as his fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her panties, finding her clit immediately and circling slowly, teasing until she was whining against his lips, hips shifting in search of that mind blowing pleasure. 

She moaned in disappointment when he pulled his hand away, but cooperated immediately when he tugged at her panties, pushing them down her legs. His thumb found her clit in the next second, pressing down as he rubbed, fingers sliding towards her opening.

Her head dropped to his shoulder, panting her pleasure into his skin as he pressed two fingers inside of her, crooking them at just the right angle to have her thighs clenching deliciously. She loved his hands on her, loved how long his fingers were, the perfect pressure they applied against every one of her weak spots, the way his palms felt when they brushed over her sides, her back, her breasts. 

“You're so wet already,” he chuckled down into her hair, free hand steadying her by her waist as she all but rode his hand.

“Whose fault do you think that is?” she managed, whining and clutching at his shirt as he teased her open with his fingers. “I said I needed you.”

Andrew moaned, low and rumbly, the sound vibrating through his chest as he pulled his hand away from her entrance. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, over sensitive but already achingly hard again, inhaling sharply at the sensation. 

His eyes caught on hers, one more affirmation that she was just as desperate as he was, and then he was guiding himself into her, thighs locking up at the feeling of that hot, tight wetness encasing him. Her hands flew to his hair, fingers twining in the locks as he slowly lowered her down on him, giving her time to get used to the stretch, the length of him inside of her.

She settled down with a breathless gasp, hips pressed tight against Andrew’s, body still clenching tight around him as she accustomed herself to the feeling.

“So big,” she murmured, breathing deeply as she rolled her hips experimentally.

“You'll feed my ego, honey,” he laughed softly, voice tight with restraint as he let the pleasure wash through him. “It's no bigger than it was this morning.”

She just laughed, humming out a moan as she lifted her hips slightly, dropping back down with a choked gasp that Andrew echoed.

He couldn't find any more words after that, completely enraptured in the way she looked on top of him, clinging to his shoulders as she rolled her hips against his, shirt falling off one shoulder, baring smooth skin that made his stomach tighten with lust.

Her cheeks were flushed as he pulled her forward for another kiss, rolling his hips up to match her rhythm, sending them both reeling as pleasure seared white hot up their spines. She gasped Andrew’s name against his lips, knees trembling as she rode him, fingers flexing against his shoulders.

His groan matched hers as he felt her shatter around him, body clenching up, almost too tight, thighs clenching at his hips, head falling to his collarbone as she shivered in his hands, body moving unconsciously as she chased that perfect high. He couldn't stop himself from pressing up into her, knowing she was over sensitive but unable to control himself with that perfect heat clenching around him.

She gasped, hands clenching down on his shoulders, eyes shooting open to meet his as the white wash of pleasure rushed through her veins, only intensified by his thrusting.

“Inside,” she gasped out. “Do it inside.”

Andrew groaned, one hand on her hip and the other grasping her thigh, mouth meeting hers in a desperate kiss as that last thread of control snapped, his orgasm slamming into him and leaving him panting against her mouth, mumbling random endearments as they both came down from their highs.

She slumped forward into his chest, one hand rising to tangle in his hair again, body still twitching as she caught her breath. He held her close as the last waves of his orgasm abated, breathing in her scent and basking in the feeling of her resting on him.

She really was incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ain't my usual shit but I need to get out of this writing rut somehow so I'm just writing fucking anything at this point.


End file.
